


Time Served

by StillKickingIt



Category: Misfits
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillKickingIt/pseuds/StillKickingIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has been given community service. She and her gay ex-fiance Charlie are going to have to find a way through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Community Service. I can think of no bigger way to waste my own time. I myself don’t even deserve the community service that I have been assigned to. You see my name is Regina Brooks and I don’t think it’s fair that I was dealt a shit hand.  
I had walked to the community center with a face of determination. I would refuse to do any of the work that was expected of me. I would be a model of under achievement. I walked through the doors of the underwhelming building into the lobby. A large dark skinned man was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and holding a dirty orange jumpsuit. He seemed to scowl at me as I walked towards him.  
“You Brooks?” He motioned towards me. I nodded quickly, everything I had wanted to say seemed to disappear from my head. I quickly grabbed the jumpsuit and headed to the change rooms.  
I entered to see that it was coed. I recognized a guy who had been an up and coming runner. I’d heard that he had become a heroin addict and that’s why he was here. He sure was fit for a druggie. He’d taken his shirt of and oh boy he had kept up. I probably looked really awkward just standing in the door way staring at a guy in his underwear so I walked up next to a locker besides a girl with dark blond hair that was scrapped back. If hair could talk hers would probably scream with pain. I turned and scanned the rest of the room. A boy with curly dark hair and a good looking face had a blank expression was turned to one side. To the right of the Chav besides me was a pretty dark skinned girl. She seemed to be trying to make the orange jumpsuit sexy which I believed to be impossible. There were two other boys in the room but neither made any impression on me. I quickly stripped and changed into my clothes.  
I walked out of the dressing room only to see that we were leaving the building. I exited and stood next to the dark skinned girl who was chewing her gum quite loudly. I leaned against the rail overlooking the Lake. After all of us had turned and faced our probation worker he began speaking about the usual bull shit that he was paid to speak about. The curly hair boy turned out to be a smart ass and questioned him. one of the other boys, who wore one of those flat top caps was calling him out. The girl besides me pulled out her phone as soon as it rang.  
“Look can I move to another group?” Heroin addict sighed, “This isn’t going to work for me.”  
The chav turned to him and said “ Do ya think your betta than os?” We all looked at her. That was the weirdest accent I’ve ever heard and my best friends Canadian.  
“What is that accent?” Smart Ass asked. Then Druggie agreed “ Is that for real?”  
I felt a surge of sympathy, I was the one who had always who had been picked on for being a little bit chubby. Well according to the kids at my grade school I was Regina the cow. I still had weight problems today. I want obese but I sure wasn’t skinny. I felt like I needed to stick up for her.  
“That’s just noise! How are we supposed to understand her?” Smart ass looked at the rest of inquisitively.  
“Buddy,” I snorted, “noone gives a fuck.”  
He looked at me with a smirk. I knew now that this person would make my life hell. He just had a look that says ‘I will annoy the fuck out of you’.  
“You worried that you’re not getting enough of me chubs?” He chuckled. My face stilled. Did he think that that was the first time I had been called that? My life was one big joke against me. That was about the time that the probation worker lost it and broke us up. He forced us to introduce ourselves to each other, the druggie was Curtis, smart ass became Nathan, Chav became Kelly and the slightly annoying girl on her phone became Alisha. After Alisha I stopped paying attention to the last two. We were then given paint brushes and cans and told to paint the benches outside the community center. Within a few minutes of painting flat top boy had kicked over a paint can and stormed off. I was working on one bench with Kelly while Nathan worked on the other.  
Nathan looked up at Kelly. “So I’m guessing Shoplifting? No?”  
Kelly didn’t look back at him when she replied by saying “Don’t act like ya know me cause ya don’t.”  
“I’m just making conversation,” he gestured towards us. “ this is our chance to network with other young offenders! We should be swapping tips and Brainstorming! Come on, what did ya do?”  
Kelly gave in. “This girl called me a slag so I just got into a fight.”  
“Was this on the Jeremy Kyle show? Asked Nathan with a false sense of seriousness.  
“No it was at Argos,” Kelly replied with an eye roll.  
“Oh Argos,” he repeated. “You know what you shoulda done? You shoulda got one of them little pens they have and jabbed it into her eye!” Kelly just rolled her eyes again and went back to work.  
Nathan then turned to me. “What about you chubs? Did ya dine and dash? Or is community service just for the exercise?”  
Kelly slapped him upside the head. When she turned and looked at me I nodded and smiled. I knew that we would be friends. Nathan scowled at me. He then turned to the shy kid who had been painting with the ‘Gangsta’.  
“What about you weird kid? Don’t take this the wrong way but you look like a panty sniffer. Ya know?” He then held up imaginary panties and sniffed them.  
“I’m not a panty sniffer.” The quiet boy said. “I’m not a pervert.”  
Nathan then took his brush and started to pretend to jack off with it. He grunted and moaned while everyone else, me included looked disgusted. He slowly walked towards the little guy.  
Weird kid started shaking like he was about to burst with anger. “I tried to burn someone’s house down!” I looked at Kelly with wide eyes.  
I turned to him. “It’s not a competition honey,”  
“What didya do?” Kelly asked Nathan.  
“Me? I was done for eating some pick ‘n’ mix.” I snorted and looked up at him.  
“Bollock’s,” Kelly shakes her head and goes back to painting.  
The skies rumbled again. When I looked up I saw a storm fast approaching. It seemed to be coming at an astronomical rate.  
Nathan also seemed to be looking at the rumbling storm clouds when he said, “What is going on with this weather?”  
Our probation officer walked out to see that Gangsta kid’s mess. He seemed quite appalled. “How’d that happen? I mean you’ve only been out here five minutes.” He was exasperated, “Its painting benches. How’d you screw that up? You tell me cuz I’ve got no idea.”  
He seemed to be waiting for a response when a giant piece of hail fell from the sky. It smashed into a nearby car. I screamed and dropped my brush. How is it fair? I’m going to die during my community service. I then remembered that my best friend was outside right now. Charlie would be outside in his garden with his headphones in. he could be crushed to death and not even see it coming.  
We all took steps away from the benches and the probation worker swore. “That’s my car!”  
Nathan laughed. “Classic!”  
Then another fell not far from us and we all jumped in shock. Alisha pointed into the sky, “What is that?” I turned to see that the storm was now almost over head. The cloud appeared to only be fifty to sixty metres above the ground. Another hail meteor hit right beside the weird kid. The ground shook under my feet and I jumped away. That was when the probation officer started moving towards the building “Right, let’s get everyone inside! Move!”  
I started sprinting as fast as my thunder thighs would allow. The hail was really picking up, small ones pelted us as we ran while the bigger ones seemed to almost miniature earthquakes. It became very hard to see so I latched my hands on to Kelly’s orange jumpsuit she ran towards the door with me jogging behind. When we got to the door our probation worker couldn’t find his keys.  
That was when I felt it. A huge shockwave moving through my body and I believed that it was the end. Next I felt my body hit the hard pavement. When I opened my eyes I was still there. I turned and looked at Kelly. Her eyes were wide. “I feel really weird,” she said.  
I didn’t blame her, I felt as if my head was on fire. “Urgh I’m with ya there.”  
Curtis looks around and blinks. “That’ll be the lightning,”  
Our probation worker sits up looking quite strange. His eyes are strange. “Is everyone all right?” He clutched his head. Nathan took another jab at him. the probation worker then yelled, “WANKER!”  
Nathan looked shocked, “Did he just call me a wanker?” I laughed at him. “Its been building up my friend, you deserve it.” The other began snapping at the probation worker until he finally said, “Let’s just call it a day.”  
We slowly got up and headed for the locker rooms.  
\----

I had texted my friend Charlie to pick me up from the building. The only people inside the change room were the two other girls and me. Kelly was brushing her hair while Alisha and I got changed.  
Kelly turned and looked at Alisha with a glare, “Wha dya say?”  
Alisha looked shocked, “I didn’t say anything,” and she hadn’t. I was standing next to her I would have heard.  
A few seconds later Kelly turned around again, “Wha?!?”  
Alisha stammered something then turned and left. I looked at Kelly with a small smile. I hope she’s ok. I thought.  
Kelly looked at me strangely, “I’ll be fine.”  
I hadn’t said that out loud had I? No, maybe it was just the look on my face. Yeah that must be it. I rushed out of the Locker room to see everyone dispersing. Well fuck it I’m out. I walked out of the front to see Charlie waiting in his shitty car. He smiled at me and honked the horn. I quickly jumped in the car.  
“How was your day?” he began. I gave him a look and he sighed, “Straight to the bar then.” I chuckled happily as we drove off.  
\----

“So you were struck by lightning today? Well that’s interesting, I hadn’t known that the storm was going till an ice brick took out my marigolds.” Charlie sighed. He was an avid gardener and also my best friend in the entire world. We shared a house that he inherited from his old senile aunt. We lived off of his garden and my small amount of shifts at a local diner. Charlie had darkish hair that was short and blue eyes.  
“Oh I’m so sorry about the flowers Charlie,” I give his hand a squeeze, he gives me a whimsical smile.  
“Don’t worry darling, I only grew them for Auntie Mildred and you know how much of a bitch she could be. Always going on and on about her vaginal itch. She could possibly be why I’m so confused with my sexuality.” He explained. I laughed and looked down, our drinks were empty.  
“We’d better go, if you have more than one we have to walk home and I ain’t doing that.” We laughed and got up from our seats. Another day another couple of hours gained.


	2. chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to Charlie screaming about my ASBO. I groaned realizing that I had to do my community service today and with yesterday as such a ‘success’ it’d be interesting that’s for sure. I got out of bed and went straight for the shower not even opening my eyes really. Charlie called again that he had made me breakfast.  
I stumbled out of the shower and but on my bra and some shorts. When I walked out Charlie snorted, “My very own sleeping beauty, truly a sight for sore eyes.” He then looked down at my hair. “Or maybe not. Are you going to need a ride darling?”  
I nodded and sat down. A plate with eggs, bacon and toast. Had been laid in front of me. The smell wafted up and hit me. I felt piggy and instantly felt like I shouldn’t be eating this.   
Charlie knew imminently what I had been thinking about, “Honey don’t beat yourself up over three pieces of bacon, when were ready we’ll diet and do it all but right now just eat your goddamn food.”  
I smiled at him and ate it up. We quickly ventured to the community center. Sitting in the car outside Charlie looked impatient. “What is it?” I ask looking at him quizzically.  
“I got to take a piss Reg like right now,” he said in an almost pained voice. I sighed and we got out of the car. Charlie began to run up to the door. He jiggled the handle but it was locked. He began to slam on the door with his fists. I went up to stop him when I saw something peculiar within, Nathan was wandering around the community center with only his t-shirt and boxers on. He looked up at me and seemed very startled.   
Nathan came and opened up the door, “What are you doing here chubs? And who is this?” Charlie gave him a pat on the shoulder and then ran past him.  
“You know I could ask you the same question,” he opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. “But I won’t it’s your secret and not mine so I won’t be the one to spill the beans on whatever this is.”   
Nathan looked relieved. He nodded and walked away. I will not lie I may have admired his bubble butt as it went. That was the one good thing about this community service, good looking men.  
When I walked out to meet the others I saw that the side of the building had been vandalized. I’M GOING TO KILL YOU. Well that looked very promising. We had all gathered round even Nathan who looked at me with weary eyes.  
“This is a joke!” Curtis eyed us up, “Did one of you do this?”  
Kelly glared back at him, “Don’t look at me ‘cause I didn’t do it.”  
Nathan pulled a fag out of the package, “I’ll tell you who did it, it was that Banksey prick. There’s a hidden meanin-”  
“Nathan shut up noone can even begin to care what you’re saying,” I interrupted. He gave me a half-hearted glare.  
Simon looked fearful, “Maybe someone wants to kill us?”  
“Why would anyone want to kill us?” I questioned him. “We’ve done nothing wrong, well not nothing but nothing deserving murder...”  
Nobody looked cheered up. The probation worker ushered us to get changed then we would come out and start cleaning it up. Once we were back outside it seemed that everyone was carrying on their own little conversations, Kelly was being paranoid about the lightning, Curtis and Alisha were flirting and Nathan was being a dickhead. The Probation worker took our phones away so I had to actually call Charlie to tell him I need lunch. I walked in on the boys playing pool, it sounded like they were discussing the girls of ASBO.   
“..well at least I know if I need a quickie chubs is probably good to go, I think she’s been leering at me.”  
I didn’t stand there too long, going out into the hallway to sit next to Alisha. She gives me a look that says she doesn’t approve of me. Like I gave a fuck. Soon after the boys followed us into the hallway and Alisha began eye banging Curtis.  
“When I was in sixth form, you came to my school.” She began, “You gave this big talk about athletics and all your medals and that.”  
“So, I'm guessing you're not going to the Olympics.” Nathan jumped in with his unneeded comments.   
“Funny.” Curtis sneered.   
“I heard he was dealing crack.” Alisha added.   
“What? I wasn't dealing crack.” Nathan shook his head, “No, no, no, the papers said it was steroids, that stuff will shrivel your dick!”  
“I honestly thought it was Heroin, you’ve kept fit for a druggie,” I said trying to be nice but utterly failing.   
It wasn't steroids or Heroin and I ain’t dealin’ crack!” he seemed physically upset about this. “I'm not a cheat, That stuff in the papers was bullshit. So what was it then? I got caught with a little bit of coke. All right? I messed up one time. No one gets community service for possession. If it was anyone else, they'd have got a caution. I get 200 hours' community service and a two-year ban from athletics. They said cos of my profile they needed to send a message.”  
“You let yourself down. You let the kids down. You let your parents down.” Nathan spoke in an almost serious tone that made Curtis shake with rage. Alisha, much to his chagrin was giggling.   
“Shut the fuck up! All I ever did was train! You know nothing!” he had grabbed hold of Nathan’s shoulders. “Shouldn’t even fucking be here.”   
Well he turned out to be a whiny bitch. Great to look at but not a real great personality. Thank god Charlie came with her lunch. He looked at the people around me giving them his usual blinding smile and introduced himself. Nobody really said anything but then again who would really care. We chatted quietly while Alisha acted like a whore sucking on a water bottle like it’s a dildo. Charlie gave me a look and I knew what it meant don’t associate with these people. That was when Kelly burst through the door, she fell forwards panting for air.   
‘Something really weird is happening! The probation worker has just attacked me. I'm hearing these voices, it’s like I can hear what people are thinking!” We looked around nobody knew what to make of this. She sounded a little bit mad. Charlie looked at me and made a gesture to say that she’s coo-coo for co-co puffs.  
“Kelly um, are you alright?” I stepped towards her and tried to help her up. She backed away against the wall.  
“The storm, the lightning, it's done something to us!” she looked around desperately for some signs of belief. I put my head down while Charlie snorted.   
Nathan scratched his head and looked at her, “If you can hear our thoughts, what am I thinking?”   
Kelly glared at him, “Do you think its bullshit? Of course I think its bullshit, you don't need to be a mind reader to know that.”  
I realized what he was sitting in. “Why are you in a wheelchair?”  
“It was the storm! The strange tingling sensation in my anus has spread through my body and now I can't feel my legs.”   
I sighed, “You might be the biggest jack-ass I’ve ever met.” Nathan wiped a false tear and patted his heart.  
“What do you mean the probation worker attacked you? What do you mean the probation worker attacked you? “Alisha pondered. “This does sound like complete shit.”  
I turned to Charlie, “Say that even if she’s mental about the mind reading thing we have to seriously consider the fact that there is a crazy person out there who has a weapon.” The others seemed to be carrying on around us. Simon thought he could teleport and Nathan was fucking with him.   
“Let’s get ready to leave out the back way, if he gets through this way we’ll die pretty quickly.”  
“Don't! She's telling the truth.” I was surprised to see that Curtis had called out. His eyes were wide with fear.  
Nathan looked at him incredulously “And you know this how? I suppose you're a psychic now too.”  
“All this. It's already happened once. I open the door, the probation worker, he killed you. You were right there. You were dead. Everything froze.” Curtis stopped for a moment and looked me in the eyes, I only nodded wanting him to continue. “You were all just standing there. Time went backwards.”  
“What are you saying? What, you turned back time? It just gets better by the second.” None of us could believe what was happening.  
“Everything happened again. Exactly the same. I'm telling you, don't open that door.” I held my breath in and waited. Of course Nathan opened the door for a split second and saw that he was out there.  
“No! He's right! The probation worker's gone mental!” We all screamed. Something banged on the door.  
“Oh fuck, we are all gonna die!” Charles cried. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. They were talking about what have caused this, Alisha said it could have been crystal meth. Then it clicked. The graffiti. I’m going to kill you. He wrote it. The talking around me blurred and so did my sight. I was going to die in a community centre, all my hopes and dreams would never come true. I wouldn’t be able to travel or have children, my life is over. I could feel Charlie pulling me away. It started coming back, Nathan was on the floor covered in blood. The locker


	3. chapter 3

My alarm clock buzzed much to my own disappointment. I was still afraid that Charlie and I would get a knock on the door from the police. After we buried the bodies I felt uneasy, like something was bound to happen. Though with my luck that would be the only exciting thing to happen in my life.  
I slowly got out of bed to head to the shower. As I washed my hair I wondered again what the older version of myself had been. Was she a time traveller like Curtis? No that can’t be it because she would have become me. There were a million possibilities and none seemed all that likely. I turned off the water and began to dry off.   
When I entered the kitchen Charlie wasn’t cooking breakfast. He was sitting down already dressed. He seemed to be quite worried.  
“Charlie stop mopping,” I sat down and patted his hand, “If they haven’t done anything by now I don’t think that they will.”  
He nodded then got up to get cereal. We ate quickly and went to the car but when Charlie turned the key, the engine wouldn’t start.   
“Damn your gonna have to walk!” l look down at my watch, I had thirty minutes. I waved good bye to Charlie and began sprinting. By the time I got to the community centre I was sweating and heaving. My body was not made for long distance running.  
When I walked into the locker room still panting and Alisha was the only one still in there. She gave me a once over and then raised her eyebrows and exited. I felt my cheeks burning, this felt like high school all over again. I quickly put my jump suit on. We had been given trash pickers and been told to pick it up in the alleys.  
Nathan was on about him being the only one without the power, “You can think what you like but I have a super power and I just need to find out what it is.”  
Alisha Snorted, “Maybe you're just super-retarded.”  
I jumped in, “Maybe somebody could tell me what my power is? I was grateful the old fat me saved my life but I’d like to know what I can do.”  
Kelly patted my shoulder, “Ot least you can hear oda people’s thinking,”  
“Yeah I guess that I’ve got that going for me,” Kelly nodded and picked up an old wrapper.  
“Maybe I've got a whole Spider-Man vibe going on.” Nathan pondered, “You know, maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit.”  
“Yeah, cos that makes perfect sense.” Curtis said condescendingly, “Why would you be able to climb stuff? “  
“I don't know.” Nathan scoffed, “ How is it that you can turn back time, apparently? And weird kid can turn invisible? What about chubs and her much uglier older self? It's not like this whole situation is backed up by a wank-load of logic.”  
We continued on further into one of the alleys, everything seemed quiet boring until Curtis looked away with curiosity.  
“ What is that?” we all turned and looked. It seemed that it was a naked man lying face down at the end of the alley. We rushed over to see what was going on. Oh god I hope he isn’t dead.   
“Is he breathin?” Kelly asked. We all looked at each other. I wasn’t going to check for a pulse.  
“Hey, nude guy! You're naked!” Alsiha said while laughing.  
“Oh thanks Alisha, I couldn’t understand what was happening,” I added sarcastically. She gave a sharp glare. Oh god I was going to be fighting the popular girl all over again. It worked too because we had all the social class, jock, popular slut, chav, man whore, nerd and fat girl. God this was such a stereo type, if where not careful we’ll become a TV show.  
The naked man grunted and turned over showing off well, everything. Well all I can say was his wife is probably a very happy women.  
“You?!” Nathan shouted, the man’s eyes dawned with recognition of Nathan. He quickly sprinted off while Nathan was left standing slack-jawed.  
“Do you want to tell us who that was?” Curtis asked still laughing.  
Nathan frowned, “He's my mum's- he lives with my mum.”  
“Your stepdad has got a massive cock.” Alisha added.  
“Jesus! And he's not my step-Dad, all right?” Nathan looked completely mortified.  
“Did you see that thing? That was monster big.” Alisha kept at it. “ Your mum will hurt.”  
“Shut up!”  
“Why's he naked?” Kelly asked, looking quite confused.   
“Well, he's obviously some kind of pervert or he's gay.” Alisha said.   
“That follows.” Curtis scoffed.  
“Well, he was cruising for rough trade.” Alisha explained as if she was an expert, “They love that shit.”  
“Oh, a little light homophobia go for it!” Thank god Curtis wasn’t a complete dickhead.  
“Yeah keep that shit up around me you lookin’ to get punched, Charlie’s gay and I’ll fucking defend his honour if I have to.” I spoke up.  
Alisha Scowled, “I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“Or he could be a rapist.” Kelly added trying to be helpful, “There's loads of them round here.”  
“M-Maybe he's a werewolf.” Simon said quietly.  
Nathan looked at him, “Twat!”  
“It's what happens in films!” He says honestly, “You turn into a werewolf, you kill someone, then you wake-up somewhere, naked like a zoo.”  
“He's not a werewolf, OK. This guy is such a pussy, he needs my mum to open jars for him.If was a werewolf he'd be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself.” Nathan explained. I was with him there, I would expect a werewolf to strike fear into at least us.  
“Wot happens if the storm messed him up?” Kelly asked.  
“That's bollocks. What are the chances?” Nathan said firmly.  
We continued to pick up trash for another half hour and then headed back. when we got back we were instructed to get changed back into our regular clothes as seniors were arriving we were to help entertain them today. We changed and stood back for a moment when the new probation worker Sally hurried us along.  
I sat down beside an old Women who was shuffling cards.  
“Mind if I play?’ I asked with a half-smile.   
“My dear it seems to be your job to play so yes. Be warned, I played with the best in my college years.” I laughed and we began a game of gin. I learned her name was Mary. I talked about my life and she talked about hers, she had been a nurse and had three children with her late husband. Only two came to visit her.  
“I know what that’s like, after my conviction my parents or brother won’t talk to me. I’m living with my best friend Charlie.” I explained and clasped her hand.  
She began to giggle, “Are you and this friend Charlie, are you together-”   
“N-no We aren’t lie that, you see he’s a- well he-” I tried to put it in a way that an old women would understand.  
“He’s one of those Homosexuals dearie. Don’t worry I’m not judgmental, you know I marched for civil rights for the blacks in the states. Yes that was a long time ago now that’s for sure.” She seemed to be lost in a memory now.  
I grinned, “Gin.” I then put my card face down on the pile. She threw her cards in and huffed. I looked around. It seemed like I had the luck of the draw other than… Oh Nathan was chatting up a blond girl who was thin and incredibly beautiful.  
Mary saw my expression, “Do you like that boy?”  
My eyes went down to my lap, “Oh Nathan oh no not at all he’s actually a bit of a wanker.”   
Mary laughed, “My husband Fred was always a wanker and I felt much the same as you probably do when I met him. He was so handsome and I was a plain farm girl. I didn’t let things get me down because in my heart I knew that I was the better woman, I wasn’t shallow or petty and I certainly didn’t like Fred for his money. He will see that your feelings are genuine eventually.’  
“No Mary but… well what if he never realizes it? He can get any girl he wants why would he look at me?” I asked giving in. It was true I had started to grow a little crush on Nathan. He was just so cute and he was always joking around, I found myself laughing at those jokes more and more.  
“If he can’t see you for the beautiful and funny young woman that you are then I don’t see the point in you caring for a stupid bloke like that.” She smiled at me. I liked her, she was straight forward and quite nice.  
After another deal in of cards I realized it was time for me to pack up. I bid Farwell to Mary and when to the Locker room. The rest were getting changed when I entered. Curtis opened his locker to find that a piece of paper was stuck to the inside. He tore it down and read it.  
“Someone knows.” He said, “They know we killed our probation worker.”  
“Is this a wind up? Is this you?” Kelly demanded.  
“If I was trying to wind you up, I think I'd be a little more creative.” Nathan said. "I know what film you saw last summer.”  
"This isn't funny!” Kelly pointed out the note.  
“If I wanted to freak you out, I would've dug up the body and stuck that in your locker!” Nathan shouted. Ew that’s quite a revolting thought.  
“If it wasn't him, who was it?” Simon surprisingly spoke up.  
‘Well, we've all done stuff.” Nathan said, “They could be talking about anything.”  
“It was in your locker.” Alisha pointed out.  
“I don’t think that it was targeting Curtis specifically, I think that someone may have saw something!” I exclaim. This is the worst thing that could happen. Someone is just toying with us.   
Curtis shoots me a grateful look. “She’s right this was meant for all of us! They're talking about the probation worker.”  
“Okay okay, let’s say you're right. If they actually knew anything, they wouldn't be dicking around sticking notes on lockers! They would've gone to the police and we'd all be banged up in prison, getting gang-raped in the showers.” Nathan explained, “But this, this means that they have no evidence. No proof. Nothing. And anyway, I'm guessing it's about some other totally unrelated shit that you've done. So, if we're all done freaking out here, over nothing, there's somewhere I need to be.”  
The others seemed to be happy with this explanation but I was not. Curtis gave me a helpless look.  
“Please tell me you don't actually believe that prick?” Curtis asked.  
“Well, whoever did it is just trying to freak us out, right? So we just act normal.” Said Kelly as if that solved anything. They all walked out until it was just me and Curtis.  
“Don’t worry I believe that your right. Why would it happen so close to the death? This has got to be someone in or around the Community centre.” I patted Curtis on the shoulder.  
“Its nice to know that someone is on my side.” I smiled and we walked out together chatting about mundane things.  
I walked home mostly alone. It was quiet and all I could think about was that I was an outsider almost everywhere I went. When I arrived home Charlie was weeding his garden. When he turned and saw me he smiled.  
“So how as it then? Anything wild happen?”  
I frowned, “Maybe there might be a situation developing.”  
We chatted for a bit longer until he seemed to realize something. “Darling I forgot to tell you I found out I have a power!” He proceeded to stick out his hand towards a plant. He clenched his fist at an un-bloomed rose. Within seconds it started to bloom into a vibrant red.  
“Oh my goodness that’s so wonderful Charlie! I’m so happy that you got a cool power. I have no idea what my power is exactly so at least someone in this house knows. We both laughed and walked inside. I talked about my day with Charlie and he seemed interested in coming tomorrow. We made plans for us to both be there. I soon left to work at the diner.

\---

The next morning I got up early because I knew that I had to walk with Charlie to the community centre. We had a quick breakfast of toast and eggs and went on our way. We arrived and Charlie went and sat inside the main area while I changed.   
When I got out we all started to set up the for the seniors who were coming today.   
Nathan was busy showing Kelly a picture on a phone, “It's him! It's the guy who lives with my mum, This is evidence.”  
She frowned, “What am I looking at?”  
“Cock, anus, bit of ball-sack.” Nathan said  
“Ooh, what's that?” she asked.   
“That's ball-sack.” She gave him a confused look. He sighed, “It's from a low angle.”  
“Jesus! Where were you last night?” Nathan gave her a stressed look.   
“Probably with that blonde from yesterday,” I said with a wry smile. He seemed to give me a hesitant smile. He then rushed over to Simon.  
“Here, look. Cock, anus, ball-sackyeah?” he said trying to get a reaction  
“What's that?” Simon asked with a smile.  
“That's cock.” Nathan answered dejectedly. He spoke to the group, “Look, this guy is living with my mum! We've got to do something.”  
“Like what?” Kelly asked.  
“Can you get me a gun?” Nathan answered. Oh lord Please don’t give that foul a gun.  
“Im not sure you should get a gun while your on probation that seems like its doomed to fail.” Charlie tried helpfully.  
“I ain't getting you a gun.” Kelly scoffed.  
“C'mon, Just a little one!” Nobody seemed sympathetic, “Nothing too lairy.”  
“There's no way I'm getting a dickhead like you a gun!”   
“You can get a gun off the internet.” Tried Simon eagerly.  
“What if we go round there tonight talk to him? We'll be mature and polite, yeah? And then we'll just tell him to fuck off.” Nathan said.   
“What if he says no?” Kelly looked at him expectantly.   
“I don't know, we’ll improvise! So, who's with me?” nobody seemed that interested to respond. “It's like that, is it? So much for being united by a horrific, life changing, shared experience, hmm? Last week? You know? The situation. we killed our probation worker!”  
“God, you're such a dickhead!” Kelly turned away along with the rest of the group. Charlie looked at me, he knew that I wanted to help. Nathan shot Simon down so I knew we’d just tell Nathan when he left.  
“It’ll be good to help him, he’s cute and you never know which team he swings for.” I laughed and told him to shut up.  
I went to get changed with Kelly and Alisha.  
“Did that hurt?” Alisha pointed out the tattoo on the small of Kelly’s back.  
“Yeah, hurt like a bastard.” Kelly grimaced, “I only got it done cos my fiancé wanted it.”   
“Awe are you engaged now?” I asked, I love weddings they have everything I need booze, food and flowers.   
“I was.” Her mouth stiffened, “I'm not anymore.”  
“Why, what happened?” Alisha asked stupidly. God people don’t like to talk about these things.  
“I could hear what he was thinking, yeah? And he wasn't exactly being romantic.”  
I patted her back, “I was engaged too, but it was only to Charlie when his parents still thought he was straight.”  
Alisha frowned, “Would you have married him?”  
I smile, “Yeah Charlie gives me amazing foot rubs and brings me ice cream and chocolate while I’m on my period.”  
Alisha frowned, “Dammit why are all the nice are guys gay? I’ve never had a straight guy rub my feet.”  
“Have you been with anyone since you could do your thing?” Kelly asked Alisha.  
“No, not full on.” She replied.  
At that point I left to walk with Charlie. He smiled and we linked arms and walked outside to were Nathan was smoking. He eyed us wearily.  
“What do you lot want?” he asked.  
“We are going with you to your mother’s house.” Nathan shrugged then nodded, and started walking. We talked a bit along the way but it was mostly silent. We got to a cute little house that wasn’t far from where we were living.  
We went to knock on the door but Nathan was way ahead of us, he began to break in through the window. We followed not so gracefully, smashing a few plates along with us. A man entered the kitchen.  
“Nathan?” He seemed quite shocked that this was happening, “Who are your friends?”  
“That's right.” Nathan glanced at us, “That’s Charlie and Reg.”  
“We are both so glad to meet you Nathan’s stepdad! I was wondering who does the gardening because whoever it is they are doing a tremendous job! I’d love to compare notes on plant rotation.” Charlie gushed. Of course he’d want to talk about plants.   
“Your number's up, you psycho nudist freak.” Nathan had his finger in his step dads face. “Oh, I got you now, baby see anything you recognise?   
“What am I looking at?”  
“Cock, anus, ball-sack.”  
“ Is it?”  
“Don’t worry we didn’t see it either.” I tried to find middle ground.  
“It's from a low angle.” Nathan tried to explain. “It's you last night. George Michael gets away with this, but he was in Wham. Who are you?”  
Charlie turns to me, “George Michael was in Wham?”  
“I don't remember what happened.”   
“Oh, how very convenient. I show this to my mum, you're history. So jus take your crappy shit.” Nathan picked up the stereo on the counter beside him and dropped it. “And go.”  
“I cleared my throat, “Shame that was a good song,”  
“That's your mum's.”  
“I'll buy her a new one, that’s what sons do for mums.” Nathan said unfazed, “Look, don't make this any harder on her. Just go!”   
His Step Dad Stuck his chin up and met Nathans eyes, “No, you go. Your Mum doesn't even want you here.”  
Nathan then punched him in the face. As if things couldn’t have gotten worse for Nathan and more awkward for us his mom rushed in.  
“Nathan! What are you doing!? And who are these people.”  
‘You made me do this! You wouldn't listen! That psycho was out last night!”  
“I’m Regina and this is my gay ex fiancé who I live with Charlie. I’m in community service with Nathan and Charlie is here… for an unknown reason.” We both kind of waved at her and she seemed flabbergasted. She quietly said hello.   
“Tell her you sick bastard. Tell her!” Nathan shouted.  
“He already told me” she said quietly.  
‘He told you? So, what the fuck?” Nathan looked so distraught and Charlie and I really were wishing we weren’t here.  
“It started after that storm. It did something to me. Sometimes it's like I'm a dog. When I was a kid, we had this Jack Russell, Billy. We did everything together.” He tried to explain.  
“That's weird.” Nathan sneered.  
“He was my best friend.”  
“That's really weird.”  
“Whenever I see a Jack Russell, it it brings back all these feelings. And next thing I know, I'm waking up, naked.” Oh my god that must be so awkward, Charlie and I share a look.  
“It's true. I didn't believe it at first. But I've seen what he's like when he changes.”  
‘Just are you honestly telling me, that you're OK with this?”  
“If that's who he is I've got to accept it. Some men dress up in women's clothing!” She rationalized.   
“they’re just sick perverts. He's dangerous!” Nathan ex  
I would never hurt your mum. I love her.  
You've broken his nose!   
Oh It's not like you can enter him in Crufts.


	4. chapter 4

My first thoughts when I woke up were of Nathan. I wondered where he'd gone after his moms and if Charlie and I should have gone with him. Even if he hadn't spared me a second glance really I found that he was constantly in my thoughts. I felt like a giddy teenage school girl, it was quiet annoying really.  
I did my usual morning routine and then had breakfast with Charlie. I sat down to see an apple and a bowl of yogurt. I looked up at him and he just smiled with a shit eating grin on his face.  
“I think I hate you,” I scowled and he just laughed, after my lackluster breakfast we headed out to walk to the community center. We chatted about old friends and meaningless things. I think that was the reason that he's my best friend, I know that I can always talk to him so I don't have to worry.  
When we arrived the older people had already arrived and most were dancing as this was supposed to be the dance but I saw Mary sitting in a corner looking bored.  
“There's the lady I was telling you about!” I grabbed Charlie's hand and dragged him over. Mary smiled at me.  
“Back again eh? Is that the homosexual you were telling me about?”  
Charlie looked affronted, “My dear I am not just a homosexual, I’m kick-ass in a game of Bridge.”  
Mary laughed and we sat down. Charlie and Mary seemed to get along quite well. We chatted and played for a little while until I felt like getting a drink. I excused myself and walked to the vending machines. When I got there, I looked over to see that Alisha was being Hassled by a police officer. I ran in to see what was going on at the same time as Sally. Alisha pushed the cop off and ran out the room. The Policeman had his Private parts on display.  
He looked at us awkwardly, “I swear I have no idea why this is out.”  
I walked out trying to act normal when Sally touched my shoulder, “Can you go talk to her? I feel she wouldn’t respond to me well.”  
I snorted, “I don’t think we have the greatest relationship either,”   
Sally gave me the pleading look and I sighed. I walked into the Locker room only to see that Alisha was sitting on the sink. She looked at me with scathing eyes.  
I cleared my throat, “All right?”  
She glared at me and didn’t answer. I walked closer to the sinks. She seemed to shrink away from me.  
“I know you probably hate me but I’m going to say this anyway, I’m here if you need someone to rely on. That doesn’t mean were ever going to be best friends but know that if you need something come find me and Charlie and I will help. No questions asked.”  
Alisha looked skeptical but I spoke again. “I know it seems odd for me to do this but I understand what it feels like to be alone in the world.”  
With that I patted her knee, which I may add was not exposed. I walked back out to the table with no water in my hand. Charlie raised his eyebrow at me, “Dare I even ask?”  
I laugh, and pick up my cards that had been dealt to me. We continue to chat about nothing in particular. Mary seemed quite content to beat the ever loving crap out of me. Charlie held his own but it felt like she just was a better player.   
I finally put down my cards, “Mary this can’t continue, if you keep kicking the shit out of me I may punch you out and I don’t want to pick up any more time working here so let’s dance.”  
She smiled and the three of us got up. We started dancing, Charlie and Mary seemed to be doing some kind of waltz and I just stood their awkwardly dancing to the music. All of the other but Nathan were dancing as well. He was just sitting off to the side. An old man came up to me and asked me to dance. I accepted and he took me into his arms, he was very strong for an old guy.  
It took me almost ten minutes to get out of his grip and when I finally did I saw that Nathan was missing. I looked at Kelly and could already see that she’d read my mind. Get the others I thought.  
We began to search the building, when finally we got out of the building and walked outside.  
“There he is!” Kelly pointed to an underpass a hundred meters away. We walked over to him and when we approached he was smoking a joint.  
“Hey what happened to you?” asked Curtis.  
“I will not be in a room where that song is playing.” Nathan said half-heartedly. “Line in the sand, my friend.”  
“Some old woman was looking for you.” Kelly said. Nathan’s eyes widened and Kelly looked disgusted. “You shagged her!”  
“Yeah. Yeah, nice one.” We all looked disgusted. I couldn’t believe that he’d have sex with one of the older women. There wasn’t one younger than seventy five! “I gave her a right good seeing to.”  
“You totally screwed her.” Alisha broke out in laughter much to Nathans dismay.   
“No. No!”  
“You nailed that old woman? Nah, that is wrong.” Curtis started laughing too. I was starting to question why I had a crush on this boy.  
“Is that a new thing people are doing? I’ve heard of MILF’s but GILFs?” Charlie asked.  
I joined in, “Nathan you could have broken that poor old women’s hip!”  
He looked so shocked, “No but- I mean,”  
“Did you enjoy it?” Simon said with a rare grin.  
“Shut up, you little freak!”  
“I think he enjoyed it.” We all laughed.  
“Are you into that?’ Curtis asked with a look of disgust.  
“Nooo! She didn't look like that when we started, OK? You remember that bird Ruth, from Tuesday? Beautiful, yeah? That wrinkly old bint that's her! It was the storm.” Nathan explained desperately. “It made her young again.”  
“Please, please tell me you didn't,” Alisha began to imitate oral sex. He looked on the verge of tears and I couldn’t halt my laughter. “He did! He did! God's sake!”  
Kelly looked as if she felt bad and ran after Nathan yelling, “Nathan, Nathan wait!”  
The encounter didn’t seem to go so well because at the end of it she yelled, “Granny fucker!”  
I looked at Charlie with a bit of guilt, “Maybe we were a little hard on him.”  
Charlie nodded but the others didn’t seem to care. We headed back to center. We said goodbye to the seniors next. Mary walked up to me and Charlie and hugged us.  
“It was so nice to have intelligent conversation with young criminals, usually the ones who are dumb enough to be caught are incredibly stupid but obviously you are the exception to the story.”  
Charlie frowned, “I’m not a criminal Mary.”  
She snorted, “It’s a crime to wear plaid my dear. I thought you were a homosexual, where’s your fashion sense? You’re not doing a good job for your stereotype.”  
With that she walked away with her head held high leaving the two of us killing ourselves laughing.   
Charlie gave me a look, “So I’m going to the pub on the estate, meet me there after you and the rest of your band of young offenders is done.”  
I hugged him then continued to clean up. The others began approaching me, slowly but surely.  
“What is it guys?” I said, still not looking up from sweeping.  
They all had sheepish expressions on their faces. I had seen this coming. They wanted to leave since it was past 5 but we had been told by Sally that we had to clean up and seeing as I was the one who they all thought had no life they thought I would do it.  
“It’s ok you guys. I can handle this, but remember that you owe me.”  
They all smiled so I guess that it was worth it. Simon holds back for a second still looking at me. It was nice that he thought that he would help me.  
“It’s alright bud I can honestly finish this up pretty quickly.”  
He nodded then smiled and turned away. I probably cleaned for about fifteen more minutes until Nathan came in.   
He gave me a funny look, “Why are you still here?”  
I sighed, “The rest of them wanted to leave but the place had to be cleaned so I stayed.”  
For once he didn’t make fun of my weight or anything, he just nodded and picked up a broom. We cleaned it all up without any words. It was a comfortable silence. After we were finished he went to the kitchen area and pulled out a bottle of rum. He poured two glasses and gave me the first one.   
“I’m sorry I laughed at you earlier,” I said earnestly.  
He shrugs, “I would have laughed too.”  
We fall back into silence and he refills our drinks. He hands it to me and this time I downed it in one. A little known fact about me is that it takes me a very long time to get drunk. I could drink my own father under the table on a good day and today was a very good day. Unfortunately for Nathan he seemed to take this as a challenge and drank his as well. He refilled them again.  
“How are things with your mum?” I asked. He sighed, “Still haven’t spoken to her, it appears that I have made an ass out of myself again.”  
I pat his leg, “Maybe you should apologise? I know you don’t want your mother with a guy but he did seem to really love your mom and you’re not always going to be there for her, even if you want to.”  
He looked quite sad suddenly, “I don’t think that there’s anywhere else I could go, I’m a complete fuckup and have no prospects.”  
I give him a small smile, “Don’t worry, things will work out in the end I just know it.”  
He chuckles quietly and we drink a little more. The problem is that we kept drinking little by little and now I have begun to get tipsy and Nathan is completely plastered.  
“Y-ya know you are real pretty for a fat girl,” He slurred out looking at me with leery eyes. I giggled and he hugged me, arms round me back. I looked up into his beautiful, dazzling green eyes.  
“I think I might have to kiss you now,” he said with his signature smirk.   
“Shut up and ki-” I was interrupted by his lips smashing into mine. He was kissing me hard but I didn’t care. This is what I wanted. This is what I needed.

\----

Nathan was snoring. I put my clothes back on and checked my watch, 11:47 pm, Wow it seemed much later than it actually was. Fortunately I wouldn’t have to confront the awkwardness until tomorrow when Nathan says he doesn’t have relationships with fat trolls like myself.  
I walked thirty minutes home listening to the people in high school that were partying. My party was officially over. When I arrived home I expected that Charlie was either still out or in bed. What I did not expect to see was him sitting in the living room. He made a noise.  
I shrieked with fright, “Charlie what the actual fuck! You scared the shit out of me!”  
He raise his eyebrow, “Where has this dirty girl been? And don’t say the bar because that was where I was.”  
I sighed, “I was with… Nathan.”  
He stood up with a shocked look on his face. He took a few strides and hugged me, “Darling! Such a slut I’m so proud of you!”  
I laughed and hugged him back, no matter what I always had my best friend.

\----  
It wasn’t as awkward as I thought because I stopped him from having to do the whole ‘I can’t be in a relationship right now’.   
Nathan walked up after we were finished for the day and said, “Hey that was really fun last night but I’m not really looking for anythin-’’  
I sighed, “Nathan it’s fine, I get it. If you went for a long term relationship it wouldn’t be with me. This has happened to me before.”  
He looked relieved and that broke my heart a little bit. I walked into a stall so he wouldn’t see my tears. When I finally exited Kelly gave me a funny look. I desperately tried to think of gardening. Something that bored everyone.   
Kelly seemed to get the hint and looked at Nathan, “I told you there'd be other people who got messed up by the storm and you didn't believe me.”  
“Yeah, well, I was wrong, wasn't I? There's a hurricane of weird shit out there.” He shivered. Alisha made the symbol for oral, “Oh, another oral sex gag. Brilliant.”  
Simon slammed his locker, “We need to be ready for when they come after us.”  
“What're you talking about Simon?” I asked.  
“The other people, who got caught up in the storm.”  
“Why would they come after us?’ I said glancing at the others.  
His face hardened, “Because that's what people do.”  
“Yeah, well, if they do, we'll just tell them it was all your fault.” Nathan snorted, he then opened his locker. “You know that note you found in your locker? I think it was talking about the probation worker.”  
I looked at his locker and a missing poster of the first probation worker with the words I KNOW hung within.


	5. chapter 5

Oh my god Community service actually did suck. At first it was ok because of my male eye candy but now that I knew these people it was getting harder and harder to stand them. After my night with Nathan je had teased me even harder than before about my weight which had made me eat even less much to Charlie’s dismay.   
Today I was doing my make up in the locker room listening to another crude joke Nathan was telling. Simon spoke up again about the deaths.  
“Someone knows we killed him.” He cleared his throat, “Do you think it could be Sally?”  
“Who's Sally?” Nathan asks, I snort and look at him with disgust, “The probation worker you dunce!”  
“Ooh! Sally! Why d'you know her name?” His eyes flashed.  
“She told us you twat!” I smack him upside the head.  
“You're a twat, because Sally didn't show up till the day after we killed the other worker.” He said accusingly. We all looked at him like he was crazy. “I suppose you know his name, too?”   
“Tony.”  
He scoffed, “Do you love him?”  
“He's right.” Kelly nodded, “She wasn't here.”  
“If I'm invisible, I can see if anyone puts anything else in our lockers.”  
‘Sounds like a plan.” Curtis licked his lips and leered at Alisha, “You all right with that, yeah?”  
Without any slight decency she replies in a flirtatious tone “Works for me.”  
“Go on then.” He turns to Simon, “Turn invisible.”  
Simon stammers out, “I can't do it when everyone's watching me.”  
“So I guess it's like pissing at a urinal if you've got a tiny cock.” Nathan nods at him.  
“Speaking from experience yeah?” I said as I bat my eyelashes at him. He gives me an odd look, not anger worse. Indifference.  
“Well, that's, er, really impressive.” Alisha giggles and exits.  
I walk over to him and say, “At least you know what your power is Simon, fucked if I know anything about my power.”  
He smiles at me and I walk away. When we enter the main area a guy with a really annoying smile enters. He leads us into a room with a massive amount of clothes.  
“Hey, you lot! Did you see it? OK, so, all these clothes have been donated by members of the public and we need to sort them before we ship them out to Africa.”  
“Just another day in paradise?” Alisha gave her usual sarcastic comment.  
“Yeah, well, I'm sure the people receiving them will be grateful for your hard work.” We all give him a look of disgust. I know I know, but I just hate a goody two-shoes. Always have always will. It’s probably cause they usually are attractive and I’m not but that’s just a wild guess.  
“They should be.” Alisha said condescendingly, “They're getting a new wardrobe.”  
‘You are so wrong.” Curtis said with a smile. I’m going to take a wild guess and say that he didn’t think it was wrong at all.   
“These are the categories to sort them into. It's children's clothes, shoes, coats, that kind of thing.” He puttered on as if nothing was wrong, “OK, so, if you've got any questions, just ask.”  
Oh here it comes, “If a bear and a shark had a fight, who would win?”  
“If you've got any relevant questions, just ask.” He smiled. God I don’t know why but that made me hate him more. As he walked away he added, “Oh, and if it's on dry land, I'd bet on the bear.”  
“Oh my god what an idiot,” Kelly said to me.  
I laughed, “I know, I would have said shark.” She gave me a look and pushed me. I laughed and picked up some clothing. I couldn’t help but notice Curtis’s disappointment. I patted his back and said “Don’t worry, she’s just playing hard to get.”  
He gave me a grateful look. He might be a bitch sometimes but I could tell that he had just gone through a very rough ordeal. We began joking around throwing the clothes at each other.  
“Reggie? Do ya think this might fit?” Nathan held up what must have been a size twenty t-shirt. I gave him the finger even though I was grinning. It didn’t really faze me because with my walking in the morning and eating only veggies from Charlie’s garden I was feeling really good.   
“Ski wear. Classic!” He looked at me, “Try walking ten miles to the well in these.”  
I laughed but he seemed focused on something else. “Hey, hey, hey. Who am I? C'mon! OK.”  
He had put on a pair of goggles and was making various grunting noises. “All right, all right - I'll give you a clue…. I'm an annoying cunt.”  
“Yeah, we know that.” Kelly shrugs.  
“I get it I said. His eyes widened, “Your gay right? Its fine I get-”   
“I'm Bono!” He interrupted. After him ignoring me for days we had gotten back to an almost friendly relationship. “Who’s that?”  
“It's the girl I had the fight with.” She didn’t look to happy when that angry girl walked in. “I've got to do some restorative justice bollocks with her.”  
“Hey, Bono, yeah?” Nathan said to Sally. She just looked confused, “What?”  
Nathan sighed, “I don't know why I bother.”  
“Jodi's here.” Sally looked at Kelly. “Come on.”  
The nice guy/Dickhead came over to grab another box. He looked at Alisha who was holding up another dress. Even he was staring at her rack, “Suits ya.”  
Curtis looked distressed and I could think of nothing to say but that Alisha is a complete bitch and you can do better but I really don’t think that would help anything. I sighed and took out my phone, I called Charlie.  
He picked up, “What is it love?”  
I sighed and sat in a chair, “Can you come by and bring lunch? My resolve isn’t that strong today and I need someone who can remind my what’s important.”  
“Why?” he asked. At the same time something smashed. I looked over. The girl that Kelly had been fighting with stormed out of the office with Sally desperately running behind her.  
“Just get here, this place is a mad house.”

***

Charlie got there not a minute too soon. He had brought with him a sliced tomato and lettuce sandwich. I told him what had happened this morning. We ate and I listened to him tell me about the new idea he had.  
“I’m telling you we should open a flower shop! I could use my power to grow whatever people need it would be so fun!” Charlie went into detail about how his new power was advancing, he could now grow trees but it took way longer. He said he wanted to grow an apple tree in the front yard and it would only take two days.  
“Charlie what would I do? I don’t even know what my power is, I’m a freak show.” Charlie turned to me and slapped me.  
“CHARLIE! What th-” He slapped me again, “Don’t you dare say that about yourself! Your not a freak show. You are beautiful and we are gonna figure this power out together.”  
I rub my cheek, “Thanks Charlie,”  
“What do you think your power is?” he asked.  
I sigh, “I don’t know if it even is a power. Maybe Nathan and I are powerless.”  
“How do you explain your obese alter ego?” He asked with a smile. I laughed and we continued eating lunch. When we were done Charlie bid his farewell to me as well as the rest of the group. I continued with the job of sorting through smelly gross clothes that didn’t really see fit for the African sun. To cheer Kelly up I began to pelt here with the clothing. She didn’t find it amusing so she picked up pantyhose and chucked them at me.  
That was when Nathan yelled, “CLOTHES FIGHT!”  
After that it took Sally another fifteen minutes to calm us down. She finally just dismissed us early because we were being to rowdy, thanks to the lovely Regina. I entered the locker room cheering. Everyone else entered without the same energy.  
“Hurray! It's the starlet of justice!” said Nathan to Kelly.  
”I was only saying that the lad that she used to go out with was a dick.” Said Kelly “I was only being nice.”  
“I don’t think that she got the compliment.” I said, and Nathan added, “Oh, yeah, you were being lovely. Right up until you threw the chair at her.”  
That was when Simon appeared out of thin air in front of Curtis. Curtis flipped out and looked really startled, “Don't be doing that shit around me!”  
He paused for a second and looked nervous, “You been in all day?”  
Simon then smiled like he knew a secret, “Yeah.”  
“What happened?” Kelly demanded.  
“Nothing.” He said still smiling, “No-one came in.”  
“That's an anti-climax!” Nathan said.  
“Lucky bastard, knows what his power is! All I get is a disintegrating old fat me with bad teeth!” I said and this time both Nathan and Kelly laugh. Maybe this isn’t going to be like high school after all.

***

I sit at a table with my parents, they look so very angry. “You are nothing Regina, you are pathetic!” I plead with them to let me stay but they again said no. My brother John and his wife Alice are next, they have their new born baby with them.  
“Why would we let a fat freak like you be our child’s aunt.” John laughs and pushes me to the ground. I fell hard and it hurt. I get up and run out of the house. I run up to the nearest person. She looks old and homeless. When she looks at me I see myself, the me that saved my life at the community center.  
“Why didn’t you listen? You will live out your days alone! No one and I mean no one will ever love you!”  
I began to cry and she pushes me off of her. That’s when I realize I’m in a dream. My dream. My own. I won’t be bullied by my own head.  
The city begins to look a lot less dark and the old me looks different to she begins to thin, the lines on her face disappear and there is a me that looks maybe twenty years older. She smiles at me, “Good Regina. You control your own future noone else”

+++++

I woke up with a start. Charlie is sitting in a chair next to my bed. He looks quite confused and I smile at him. I know why he is so confused. I have had nightmares ever since I was little usually I have one a night. That was the norm, the reason he’s confused is I wake up screaming and tonight I did not.  
“Is everything aright darling?” he said. Charlie always comes to my side when I have a nightmare.  
“Everything will be perfect.” I said and gave him a hug.

****

The next day was a bit boring, we helped again sort through clothes but when that became boring we went to the roof. I was playing would you rather with a distracted Curtis.  
“Your mom or your Grams?” I ask with a grin. He looks at as if I lost my mind. Meanwhile Nathan was grunting looking at a bottle. I just shook my head and looked at Curtis expectantly.  
“Prick,” he threw a ratty pillow at me.   
Simon slammed through the doorway and ran towards is. He seemed really out of breath, “We've got a problem.”  
Nathan slams his feet down looking very flustered, “Will you shut up?! I nearly had it.’  
‘What's he doing?” Simon asked curiously. I sigh and Curtis explains, “He's trying to smash the bottle with his mind.”  
“I think he's gonna shit himself.” I say and Nathan kicks the bottle, “Oh, bullshit!”  
“We've got a problem.” I look at him intently but Nathan interrupts again. “I've got a power, I know it. I can feel it in my balls!”  
“This is why people hate you!” I said to Nathan.  
“Listen to me!” Simon said.  
“It's like a soft vibrating. You get that, yeah?”  
“No.’ Curtis said. Nathan looks at me, “I don’t have balls so, no I don’t think so.”  
“They're gonna dig up the bodies! They're building an environmental monitoring station under the flyover.” Simon yelled. Oh fuck that is not good. I am going to prison. At least I probably can say that Nathan or Curtis did it and I was bullied for being fat.  
“They're building a what? That sounds made up. Are we supposed to know what that is?” Nathan said skeptically.  
“It's to measure the carbon monoxide from the flyover.” Simon explained.   
I felt sick, “Fucking environmentalist, they always meddle in shit that isn’t supposed to be meddled with.”   
“When they dig the foundations, they'll find the bodies.” We moved back down to sort clothing but kept whispering in secret.  
“We need to move them.” Curtis said. I nod, “I’m gonna call Charlie to see if he can help.”  
“A couple of questions.” Nathan said in a stage whisper, "How? Where? Are you out of your mind?!"   
“If we leave them, they'll find them.” Simon said. I punched Nathan, “There going to find them we gotta face reality.”  
“Digging them up and wandering around with them's a low-risk strategy?” Nathan asked.  
“You got a better idea?” Curtis asked. Nathan gave him a look, “Yeah, I do have a better idea. Why don't you and stop us killing the probation worker in the first place.”  
“You show me how it works, and I'll do it.” I nod to Curtis, “You telling the people with powers how to use them when you don’t have any yourself, you don’t understand how they work!”  
Simon tries to change the subject, “We need a car.”  
“Have you got a car?” Nathan asked.  
“No.” They all look at me, “Sorry Charlie’s is broken and it’s in the shop.”  
“We should call a cab.” Nathan jokes, “A seven-seater.”  
That was when Kelly came in with a pink ball cap on. She had her hair down which was strange for her but I didn’t really think anything of it, “Where've you been?”  
“I had to go doctor's.” she said. She wasn’t her usual self that was for sure. She avoided eye contact and looked down.  
“While you were getting your smear test, we heard the bodies are about to be dug up.” Nathan said. Simon explained, “They're building an environmental monitoring station.”  
“Sounds like bullshit.”  
Curtis seemed to have an idea, “Can you steal a car?”  
“Will you all fuck off?!” There’s the Kelly we know. Nathan responds, “All right, touchy.”  
He looks around, “Look, we're a bunch of young offenders and not one of us knows how to steal a car? That is pathetic.”  
Alisha sighs “Look, I'll borrow my dad's car.”  
“You're banned from driving so that makes sense!” Now he was just being annoying.  
Alisha gives him a look, “You're a whiny little bitch!”  
I’m with Alisha on this, “Curtis Charlie can drive for us it doesn’t matter that much.”  
“Guys, we need to work together.” Nathan Stands up in fake excitement. “Think of it as a team-building exercise, huh? I'm feeling this.” 

We all look downtrodden. Alisha and Curtis walk away and Curtis mutters, “Prick.”

****  
That night we all met up at the community center, Charlie and I had been so impatient we had gotten there early. All of us gathered around the car. Charlie had brought shovels and we had carried them across town.  
“So what do we do with them when we dig them up?” I asked looking around at everyone. Curtis takes a deep breath, “We weigh them down and toss them in the lake.”  
“Then you know what happens next week? The council are like, "Let's drag the lake!" So predictable.” Nathan said sarcastically. Charlie spoke up, “He’s right in the sense that we have to put them somewhere that they will never be found.”  
“Yeah, so we bury them somewhere else.” Alisha said. Nathan sighed, “Enough with the digging and the burying already.”  
Curtis shouted, “You come up with something then.”  
“We boil them in a bath of sulphuric acid, serial killer style.” I snort, “Do you have any money to do that Walter White?”  
“Store them at the Community Centre till we decide what to do with them.” Simon said. We got in the car me squeezing in between Nathan and Kelly.  
“Oh, great, the Community Centre!” Curtis scoffs, “Cos they have a special room for storing rotting corpses.”  
“There's a disused storeroom upstairs. I've got a key.” Oh shit he’s admitted he’s got a key.   
“Why have you got a key?” Alisha asked. We all look at Nathan.  
“I nicked them because I'm living in the Community Centre, OK? Happy? Big secret revealed.”   
Charlie laughs, “Lucky, no rent and no bills. You’ve got the easy life,”  
We drive to the underpass and get out. We had two shovels so we take shifts. It takes us about thirty minutes until Nathan hits them. Unfortunately he cuts dead Tony’s hand clean off.  
“Did you ever think we’d get to have such an intimate moment in the moon light?” Charlie asks me with a grin.  
“Yes with all of my friends that I have community service included,” That was when the smell hit us and we started gagging. Charlie almost keeled over.  
“L-lets get in the… car!” We then raced over to get in the car were the air was slightly better. We waited for the others to get the bodies in the back. I saw that Kelly and Nathan were talking. I knew that she was thinner and prettier than me so I should have seen this coming. Still it kind of hit stinged.  
We had gotten everyone but Curtis and Nathan in the car when a loud thum was heard. I screamed when I saw that dead Tony’s hand was on the window.  
“Sorry!’ Nathan said, waving the hand at us. That was when Curtis got in and had to sit half on my lap and half on Charlie’s. Charlie looked at me and I knew that he had no problem what so ever with Curtis sitting there. With all the bumps along the way his grin grew more and more.   
When we got to the community center it was all hands on deck. Charlie and I kept up the middle while the others help the sides. We dragged them upstairs trying not to drop them. When we got to the storage room Nathan dropped his end and we all almost fell over. As we walked through Nathan pulled off Kelly’s head only to pull her wig off as well.  
“No!” Kelly shouted. She ran off leaving Nathan with her wig and cap.   
“Oh! Wha?” Nathan said.  
“Did you know she was bald?’ Alisha asked.  
“Course not! Twat. Jesus.” Nathan said  
“She looked like an alien.” Alisha said. Nathan scowled, “Don't be mean.”  
He then giggled, “She did, didn't she? A bald alien.”  
Rage pulsed through my veins, “You asshole! What if she has cancer! Could you for once in your life not be a complete douchebag?”  
“I should probably try and find her.” The he shook the wig and hat, “You know.”  
We were left in uncomfortable silence, Charlie and I looked around, “Oh is that the time? Better go get a pint darling.”  
Unfortunately Simon did not get the hint and Alisha said, “Can't you see we're trying to have an awkward conversation? Move.”   
“Come on Simon, come have a beer with us.” He seemed shocked that we’d ask but I wanted to be friends with him. Call me crazy but when the fat girl and the nerdy boy team up, good things will happen. We began to walk out of the community center, Charlie telling us how the garden was when Curtis walked out looking mad.  
“Curtis?” He looked at me, “Come have a pint.”   
He hesitated for a second but then nodded. We walked along laughing. Curtis looks upset but at least if he has a drink maybe it won’t be as bad. We get to the bar on the estate and its almost silent. There were a couple of what looked like regulars.   
“This is unacceptable!” Charlie yelled. I went an ordered drinks while he turned on the juke box. Curtis looks down. He would be content to just have his head down the whole time. I grab his hand and pull him out and said, “Let’s dance.”  
Curtis looked shocked. We started dancing and the bartender looked surprised. Simon was dancing with a sixty year old women. We began to take shots and I could see that Curtis wasn’t thinking about Alisha anymore.  
We kept the party going. Even the bartender got into it. He hoped the bar and was dancing with Charlie. Curtis and I were doing shots with the old women who I learned was named Barbra. Curtis had started calling her Barby.  
“Barbyy get ova here and do anatha shot!” He shouted. She shook him off and I stumbled over and hit Simon.  
“I better get going Regina, its already three and I need to do something.” He said. I gave him a hug and shewed him away. Charlie and the unknown bartender were now making out all over the jukebox. I don’t remember exactly when I blacked out but I know that it was around then.

 

+++++

I opened my eyes and saw the older me again. It was as if no time had passed from when I was last here. She smiled and helped me up.   
“How are you feeling Regina?” She asked.  
“I’m ok I guess.” She smiles and we begin to walk together. I look around to see anything else but we seem to be in a ghost town. It’s a cheerful ghost town but still there isn’t anyone else around.   
“Why have you brought me here again? Who are you? Is this my power?” he shakes her head with a grin. I guess she won’t be answering any of my questions today. We come to a large building that seems to have the windows blacked out. There isn’t a door that I can see.  
“Go inside,” she said. I walk around the back to see if there are any doors. There aren’t. I walk back up to her, “I can’t there’s no door.”  
She smiled again, “Go inside.”   
I frowned and looked around again. This time I went right up to the side of the building looking for some kind of a sign of a door. I traced my hand along the wall to see if I had missed something, again, nothing.  
I walked up to older me, “Is this some kind of game to you? I don’t get what you want me to do, If you would just say what you want me to do?”  
She smiled and repeated her mantra, “Go inside.”   
At this point I was a little bit anger. I felt like I’d been here for hours and she had not helped me at all. I was getting really mad. Why couldn’t there just be a door so I could go inside. This was so stupid! Then my anxiety started to set in. what if I couldn’t leave this place until I went inside but there wasn’t an inside. I must be in a coma! That’s what it could be. Well now I will for sure turn into that ugly old fat version of me.   
My thoughts were interrupted by a cough from not me. She pointed towards an old wooden door that hadn’t been there before. 

+++++

Then I woke up.


End file.
